Lemme sleep here tonight
by onyxeyez
Summary: Oneshot. M/M. Lemon. Slight bondage. Kakuzu and Hidan stick in a love hotel and Hidan's lewd curiosity causes bad things. KakuHida


**A request for AntwSpring!**

"Kakuzu teme~.." Hidan groused while he was trying to wash his own blood covered cloak near a river. "What the fuck is wrong with you bastard?!"

"What?" Kakuzu asked completely calm. "Do you mean this?" He shook a black plastic bag which was looking like there was a global object inside it.

"Keep that fuck away from me!" Silver haired straighened on his feet. "Why the hell you sheared a corpse's head and put it into a bag?! You're being gross!"

"Gross?.. It's better that you look at a mirror." Kakuzu turned back, started walking towards inner forest.

"Oi! OI! My cloak is all wet! Wait! Kakuzu you son of a bitch!" Hidan shouted behind him while Kakuzu's image was getting smaller and smaller. "That fucker.." Cursing under his breath, Hidan took the wet cloak and followed his tan skinned fellow with angry steps.

...

"Oi, Kakuzu.. Where are we?.." Hidan asked when his mate stopped in front of a hotel. Kakuzu headed in with no words, walked through in the main corridor. "Ahh.. Money again?.." Hidan sighed. "Why did you bring only his head? Won't his body be requested?"

"A corpse is a corpse Hidan. I brought his head as a proof of his death. We will take our money then return to hideout." Kakuzu said with his usual deep voice.

"I really get bored of money shit! The closest hideout is very far away from here! Also I am all wet.. I need my cloak to dry.." Hidan complained unhappily.  
"Stop whimpering like a kid, Hidan. Or.." He turned to Hidan with narrowed eyes. "I'll kill you."

"Idiot.." Hidan murmured under his breath. They arrived to a door that somebody was waiting in front of it. Kakuzu showed the plastic bag and the 'wanted' paper to that guy. The guardian scanned the males carefully then opened the door. When the door opened, Hidan narrowed his eyes because of a pink, strong light.. There were another corridor inside. Kakuzu walked in and Hidan followed him as always. There were 'cells' and in every cell there were naked, hot chicks.  
"Wooaaaah!" Hidan ran towards these cages drooling. "Oi! Kakuzu! Look at these!"  
Girls crawled towards Hidan, they tried to touch Hidan behind the bars.  
"Come here." Kakuzu pulled Hidan from the back of his cloak's collar.  
...

"Kakuzu, Pein won't be happy when he learns where the money comes from." Hidan chuckled when he saw a customer was pushing some money into a stripper's sexy panties.  
"Money is money." Kakuzu headed to a darker corridor which was a bit foggy also. When they were in the corridor which leads to the boss of the strip clup-love hotel, Hidan heard a slash and a female's cry followed it. "Oh my holly Jashin." Silver haired smirked towards the closed doors. "What kind of hotel is this, Kakuzu? I really wonder how did you find here." When Kakuzu pushed the door and entered in, Hidan saw a fat asshole sitting behind of a table. Kakuzu upside-down the bag and the head of the wanted shinobi fell down on the expensive carpets, blood spreaded on floor..

"Ah, Kakuzu-san, as usual you have no sense of grace." Boss stood up with an unhappy face. When he lifted his gaze, he saw the smaller assassin behind the muscular body of Kakuzu. "Oh, you're not alone this time."  
"My money." Kakuzu lifted his hand and moved his fingers unpatiently.  
"Uhh.. Kakuzu-san.. In fact.." The boss dropped his gaze, put his hands on table.  
"I hate indirect people." Kakuzu snarled between his teeth, releasing a very dangerous aura.  
"So.. I think.. I haven't got that amount of money. I can pay a big part of that, but not all of it.  
"What do you mean by all of it, you-" Kakuzu's hand suddenly grasped the boss's neck, lifted him on air.  
"I-hunnnhhh- I have a suggestion-" boss whimpered, trying to breathe desperately. "W-when I- earn it- I'll definately pay it- but in return for the delay- Y-you can stay in my king suite- for a night.."

"I don't want to stay in your damn hotel, give me my money!" Kakuzu squeezed his throat a bit tighter.  
"Oi, Kakuzu, he said he would pay.. And with this we will stay at a warm and luxury room 'for free'" Hidan chimed in , pointing out his still very wet cloak. "I warn you. You don't want to deal with my sick version. And also you're my senior in Akatsuki. Pein would be very pissed if you won't-" Hidan suddenly went silent with a gasp when he was exposed to Kakuzu's death glare.  
"Okay.." Kakuzu let the boss and turned back. "Where is the room?"  
"At the -cough- -cough- at the opposite of here."  
"Move." Kakuzu pushed the smaller guy towards the room's door. They walked through another corridor and stopped in front of a big, black door. Boss unlocked the door and opened it, slightly smiling. "Eh.. Kakuzu-san.. You know it is not a normal hotel-so."  
"If there is a table it's okay." Kakuzu dragged Hidan with himself who was trying to hear moans of a being spanked girl.  
When they entered in Hidan's eyes widened with surprise. "Holly fuck!"  
Nearly everything was made of black leather, there were dirty stuffs everywhere, even a pole in the middle of the room. Hidan's violet eyes wandered on the stuff. Fluffy handcuffs, whips, chains, oh jashin! Even some cock shaped toys.. He couldn't hold back the urge of smirking naughtily. When the boss left, Hidan turned to Kakuzu who didn't look imperessed at all.  
"I'll go take a hot shower Kakuzu!"  
"Do what you want, but don't interrupt me." Kakuzu pushed the erotic stuff with his hand, put his brief case on table. "I will be re-calculating the necessary amount of money for our needs, thanks to that son of a bitch.."  
...

"Ma~." Jumping on bed happily, Hidan murmured. "The water was like a gift from Jashin-sama.. You should try it Kakuzu.." He lay facedown, completely naked.  
"I am busy." Kakuzu snapped, fingers moving on his lover, 'calculator', professionally. "Go, dress yourself or you'll get sick."  
Hidan sat on the bed sighing then he decided to ignore the boring Kakuzu, looked around playfully. "I wonder the effects of all these stuffs." He murmured. "For example.." He reached to a bottle which has a tag 'Black Angel.'  
"Touch nothing!" Kakuzu's angry voice was heard, Hidan pulled his hand back reluctantly, pouting.. "You're booorriiinngg~ Kakuzu. And I am booorreeedd~"  
"You wanted to stay- ah shit I forgot the number."  
Hidan puffed in discontent, lay back on the bed again. "This bed is no comfortable at all!"  
"It's not made for sleeping." Kakuzu replied the annoying whimper patiently.  
"Have you ever been in one of these rooms before?" Hidan asked with a smirk.  
"..." Kakuzu didn't show a response.  
"Don't ignore me.."  
"I don't."  
'_Fuckface.. Of course you have been in here before.. The boss knew you very well.. That pisses me off..'_ Hidan looked around and a fluffy thing which was dangling from the headboard of the bed drew his attention. _The handcuffs.._ Hidan placed his wrist inside and checked out how will he look like with it. Suddenly a low click was heard and Hidan couldn't open the metalic ring. _Fuck_! He forced it to open but no give, it was very hard.

"Ka~kuzu *clang* *clang* *clang* Kakuzu! *clang* *clang* *clang* *clang* Ka~kuzu-chan! Help me!"  
Having popping veins on his forehead, Kakuzu turned back angrily. "What do you want Hidan!? Didn't I tell you to not touch these things!?"

"Don't blame me! *clang* *clang* *clang* I was booreeedd because of you!"  
"So, I will do something for that." Kakuzu stood up slowly, walked straight towards bed. "Oi, o-oi.. Kakuzu.. What are you doing?.. Don't give me that look!.."  
"Don't worry.." Kakuzu held the chain and wrapped it around the iron stick, then grabbed the free hand of Hidan and clapped the other handcuff on it.  
"What the fuck Kakuzu?!" Hidan shouted angrily but in fact the glance of Kakuzu was scaring him like hell.  
"So you're wondering the effects of the black angel hm? Why don't you taste it?" Kakuzu removed the cap of the black bottle and pressed it against Hidan's lips. "Drink it."

Hidan shut his eyes tightly and swallowed a mouthful drink._ Not bad.. In fact delicious.. Mhh.._ When Kakuzu pulled the bottle back Hidan looked at Kakuzu with lidded eyes.. _Why.. Why he acted like that?_ A drip of the liquid slided down from edge of his mouth. Kakuzu wiped the drip with his thick finger and put it into his mouth.

"Did you like?"

"N-not bad.." Hidan gulped.

Humming darkly, Kakuzu reached for a black duct tape and placed it on the moist lips of Hidan. "Mh?" Hidan arched an eyebrow looking at the tape.  
"Now, you can't make a sound right? Don't interrupt me again." Kakuzu stood up, headed to the table that his paperworks standing on..

'_That bastard Kakuzu_..' Hidan tried to pull his hands but the rings were too tight. _'Puff.. It started being hot, isn't it?' _Sweat drips were slowly appearing on his skin. '_W-what is going on?.. My throat.. _He tried to clean his throat.. '_Water_..' "Mmhhh.. Mhhhhmmhh"

While Hidan was squirming for being realized, Kakuzu was smirking darkly, pretending to do some paperwork.

'_What the hell..' _Hidan startled when he felt his shaft hardening slowly. "Hnnmmm.." He groaned and moved his hands up and down, chain of the handcluff clanged.

"Something happened, Hidan?" Kakuzu turned back, looked at the silver haired.

"Hmmm.." Hidan moved his hips left and right. That time Kakuzu straightened on his feet and walked towards Hidan smirking. "Hidan.. Are you happy with the effect?"  
"Mhhhh!" Hidan shut his eyes while a blush was spreading all over his body. "This is what happens when you act like a naughty kid. And..

Those kids need to be punished."

"MH?!" Hidan's electric violet eyes opened widely. _'What do you mean with punish?!'_  
Kakuzu climbed on bed and kneeled in front of Hidan's tightly closed legs. Some black treads got out from his cloak's sleeves, they were wrapped around the smooth legs of Hidan. In a moment, Hidan's legs were seperated apart, his face blushed darker. Big hands of the muscular guy reached to the member of the silver haired. One of his hands was wrapped around Hidan's length while the other one's thumb was caressing the tight enterance of him. With a silent gasp, Hidan's chest was lifted up. Silver haired shut his eyes out of pleasure, hips moved slightly. "You shameless shit." Kakuzu continued stroking him until Hidan becomes rock hard..  
'_Oh, shit.. Not.. Not enough.. Not enough.. Oh Jashin! More~ more~' _"Mmmhhhh! Mmmhhhhh!" He tried to lift his hips more.  
"Hmm.. More?" A few more strands got out from Kakuzu's cloak, they were wrapped around Hidan's belly and lifted his hips on air. Kakuzu removed his pre-cum covered hand from smaller guy's member and rubbed these wet fingers against silver haired's enterance. _'F-fuck me..' _"M-mhhh!" a pleasureful moan lifted up in Hidan's throat caused Kakuzu to smirk behind his mask. "Let's see if you like that.." His free hand reached to his own pants to release his massive manhood. Hidan's eyes widened to the length of Kakuzu, he gulped worrily. '_What the fuck Kakuzu? How do you keep that 'thing' in your pants?! '_  
"I am not in the mood now as you can see." Kakuzu smirked, mentioning his still soft member. "But we have so many stuffs in this room that we can try to get me into the mood. Shall we start?"  
Hidan looked at his beefy mate innocently while he was reaching towards the nightstand's drawer. "There should be something useful.." His hand blindly wandered inside for a while then he found what he was searching for. Hidan glanced at the tan hand of Kakuzu when he pulled it back. There was a leather cloth with some piercings on it. Kakuzu wrapped the black leather around Hidan's length and knotted it tightly. Silver haired lowered his eyebrows while Kakuzu's black treads were being wrapped around his balls. "Mmmhh" cried he lovely, moved his hips left and right. "Slut.." Kakuzu grasped the ass-cheek of Hidan tightly, caused him cry out in pleasure. "I wasn't aware of your bitchy desires.. You want me that much?.."  
Hidan looked at him with lidded eyes, then turned his gaze away.. "Really?.." Kakuzu smirked reaching another bottle. "So it's decided. This will be an exceptation.. My dick will be the one which will pierce your tight hole first." Tan skinned shinobi looked into Hidan's eyes after he removed the cap of the bottle. "This is an aphrodisiac like black angel, but more effective.." He poured the drug on his member, then started stroking it slowly. Hidan felt his member twitched when he saw Kakuzu slightly panted and narrowed his eyes while his hand were moving back and forth on his own lenght.. '_Take off your clothes.. Please..'_ Hidan whimpered inside, struggled for rescuing his hands from the tight, metal rings. _'I want to touch you.. So bad..'_  
"Are they uncomfortable?" Kakuzu asked, his bright green eyes had darkened with lust. "I am sorry, I'll make you feel much more uncomfortable soon." He placed the tip of his manhood against the enterance of Hidan.. "Mmmhhhh.." Silver haired moaned lovely while Kakuzu was rubbing himself against the tight ring of flesh. Commanding "Look at me." He slowly pushed himself in, looking into Hidan's violet eyes in amusement. "Mhhhhhh!" Tears appeared in the corner of Hidan's widely opened eyes._ 'H-hurts... Pain.. Pain.. But feels good at the same time.. I love this.. I love this!' _His mate had attempted to fuck him at the moment and it was making him feel so good in a shameless way.  
"Wow.. I've never thought that you could take it all inside in one go." Kakuzu smirked when he felt the soft, smooth skin of Hidan against his groin. "Shall I go on?"  
"M-mhh" Hidan shook his head while tears were sliding down on his temples. "Mmhh.." He desperately tried to stop him while his inner walls were throbbing with pain. _You can't stand it, huh?_ Kakuzu thought, slowly pulling himself out. When he was about to get out, he again pushed himself in with full power. Hidan's body convulsed with pain as a scream was knotted in his throat. "Better, right?" Kakuzu asked smirking...

...

*Creak*  
"Mhh!"  
*Creak*  
"Mhh!"  
*Creak*  
"Mhh-mmhh!"  
"Do you ngh-*Creak* enjoy it?" Kakuzu asked pounding into Hidan with a slow pace. Hidan nodded, squirming in needing. "Mhh! Mhh! Mhhhhhh!"  
When Kakuzu realized the inner walls of Hidan started squeezing his thick member tighter he let out some other treads which entered into silver haired's urethra and caused him scream in pain.  
"Do you really think you can come before you satistify me?" Kakuzu smirked darkly, thrusted in a few more times. "Mm-mhhhhh!" Hidan cried squirming, his toes curled up. "Hey.." Kakuzu slowed down gradually and pulled himself out after he felt Hidan was trembling."Calm down."  
"M-mm-mmh!" Hidan protested, shook his hips left and right impatiently. Kakuzu climbed down from bed and headed to shelves. After a while he came back with some stuffs. There were handcuffs again but their shapes were weird. The metal rings weren't connected each other also their chains were longer than a normal handcuff. Hidan realized that there were little suspender clipses at the end of the chain. 'What the fuck are they?' He tought. Kakuzu reached to Hidan's wrists to release them. And after that he clapped on the new ones that he just brought. Hidan looked at his own -pointless- bondage stuff._ 'What is the point? I can move my hands as I like.'_  
Kakuzu kneeled down where he was before and reached towards Hidan's whiteish pale chest. Hidan whimpered in agony while his cherry pink nipples were being teased by rough fingers of Kakuzu.. The taller shinobi squeezed them between his index fingers and thumbs, pulled the flesh up then let them go, repeated it again and again. When the painful training ended, Hidan's nipples were erect and darker than before. Kakuzu smirked in amusement right before he place the clipses on silver haired's hard nipples.

"Do you want to come?" Kakuzu asked once more.

"Mmhh-mmhh!" Hidan nodded firmly with a flushed face and tightly shut eyes.

"So.." Kakuzu held the edge of the duct tape and pulled it off harshly. "You must be thirsty right now." Even couldn't find a second to open his eyes, Hidan felt something wet, hot and hard thing poked his cheek. When he tried to turn his head towards the object, the hardness slided down to edge of smaller man's mouth. Hidan's electric violet eyes were opened slowly and he faced the enormous member of tan skinned shinobi. "It.. It can't fit into my mouth.." Hidan said with a weak voice. "I c- hummphhh!"

"Do I ask for your opinion? Huh?!" Kakuzu suddenly grasped the soft silver hair of Hidan, pushed the tip of his member into his mouth forcefully. "But still, I don't force it into your throat. Now, move your tongue. If I feel good you'll earn a treatment."  
Giving up choicelessly, Hidan swirled his tongue around the tip of Kakuzu's erection, earned a slight pant in return. His hands reached up, he grabbed the rest of lenght with his small hands, moved them back and forth.. Kakuzu slowly pushed his hips forwards, reaching a very large toy.  
When Hidan felt something cold around his enterance he groaned in discontent, pulled the manhood of Kakuzu out of his mouth and looked at him unhappily. "K-kakuzu~"  
"Don't stop." Kakuzu commanded as he pushed the toy inside silver haired. "Mhh!" Hidan's head was thrown backwards as he tightened his hand around the member of Kakuzu. "Ngh!-No~.. I want only you Kakuzu~ Aah! T-take it out!"  
"Shut up and continue your work!" Kakuzu pushed the toy deeper. "C'mon!"  
"A-ahhh!" Hidan raised his head again, looked into Kakuzu's dark green eyes with tearly eyes.  
"What is with that look?" Kakuzu asked then grabbed the jaw of the silver haired. "K-Kakuzu I.. I like you bastard." Words went out of Hidan's mouth in a moment, Kakuzu got shocked for a moment then smirked darkly, his hand moved towards the soft, sweaty hair of Hidan. "So, you like me hm? Why don't you show me that how much you like me?" He obviously pointed his precum dripping member. Hidan lowered his gaze on the lenght of his mate then shut his eyes with a gulp. Kakuzu's eyes were narrowed when he felt the warm tongue of Hidan on his member again. Hidan's tongue wandered on the tip slowly and he put it into his mouth again, tried to take it in as much as he can while placing one hand on the rest. While he was sucking with his whole power, Kakuzu's deep voice was heard. "I'll let it go." Tan skinned guy pushed the toy little bit more inside, caused Hidan to groan. "Hold it inside."

When Hidan reached to his enterance with his other trembling hand, his eyes were opened widely. The chain was not long enough to let him reach his hips, it was stretching, pulling his nipple in a painful way. "Don't let it go." Kakuzu commanded in amusement. "Mmmhhhh!" Hidan cried out, pulled the cock out of his mouth again. "It hu-"  
*SLAM*  
Hidan's head was slammed to iron headboard harshly. "You really are not worth a ryo!" Kakuzu shouted angrily. "It started getting on my nerves!"

Hidan trembled head to toe, tears started sliding down on his cheeks. "I am sorry.." He bowed quivering, shoulders were shaking. "I am an unexperienced guy! I have been living for hundreds of years but I've never sucked someone off! I don't even know how to kiss! That's.. That's so embarrassing.."

_Is he.. Serious_? Kakuzu looked down to the smaller guy. "Oi.." He held the little chin of Hidan and lifted his head up. "Why didn't you tell me that at the beginning?"  
"Are you an idiot?" Hidan blushed dropping his gaze. "I wanted you to feel good.. But my childish curiosity pulled me into this trouble. Damn.. I hate it!"

In a moment, Hidan's body fell on bed again, Kakuzu leaned on him. Clipses were pull removed from his nipples and Kakuzu's mouth covered the little spots respectively, he licked them softly, left his saliva on them. "K-Kakuzu.. What.." Hidan tried to reach Kakuzu's head but his wrists were captured by black treads and pressed on bed. "Kaku-ahhh!" Panting heavily, smaller shinobi threw his head left and right, while Kakuzu was sucking and nibbling his nipples.. He reached the enterance of Hidan, pulled the plastic toy out slowly. "Mmhh, Kakuzu~" Hidan whimpered with a tearly voice.

"I thougt that you would prefer me rather than this stuff." Kakuzu slowly placed himself against the tight hole of Hidan, pushed himself in gently and gave Hidan some time to adjust.

"M-move.. Please.." Hidan murmured with a pleading tone. "Damn.. Inside me feels like it is burning.."

Kakuzu leaned down, put his hands on bed as his hips started moving with a slow pace.

"N-no... F-faster.. Faster than this.. Ngghh! Haaah!"

Kakuzu's hips gained speed as Hidan started making strange sounds which were like the mixture of pleasure shame and pain.

"T-there.. Feels good.. Nnghh.. Oh fuck.. Right there.. Kakuzuuu~ nhaaaa!" Hidan cried out grasping the sheets tightly. "Oh fuck.. Fuck! H-haaaa!"  
All the treads have been wrapped around Hidan's member, were removed. Hidan sucked a very deep breath before he scream while having an orgasm with his mate. When Kakuzu felt the hot walls of Hidan started milking his manhood tighter, he gasped and started pounding faster into that warmness. "H-HIAAAA!" All the muscles in Hidan's fragile body were flexed, his chest was raised up with a loud cry of pleasure as a warm liquid was spurted all over his torso... After seconds, Hidan's bare body became relaxed suddenly, he fell on bed with closed eyes.

"He collapsed.." Kakuzu murmured, slowly pulling himself out. "..after the first time.."  
He climbed down from bed and looked at the albino for once. He was sleeping supine, mouth was slightly open.. The sore chest of him was rising and lowering with a peaceful rhythm, the mixture of their cums was sliding down onto bed from his belly. Kakuzu turned back to the table where all the paperwork was waiting for him but before he leave he looked at Hidan for the last time. He looks happy.. "That brat.." Sighing, Kakuzu took his cloak off then threw it on the bare body of Hidan. "We don't want you to be sick, right?"

...

"That's it." Kakuzu crackled his bones as he finished the work, he started putting the papers in his bag.  
"Kakuzu..." A very low voice called his name, Kakuzu turned his head to see what happened. That was Hidan -of course- he had turned facedown and wrapped the cloak around his body tightly. "Have you finished your work, Kakuzu?"  
"Hm." Kakuzu nodded.  
"So.." Hidan slowly straightened on his hips and climbed down from bed. Kakuzu's cloak was too big for him so Hidan was looking much more smaller and cuter than he is.

'Why.. Why seeing him naked and in my clothes made me feel so turned on?..' Kakuzu felt like arousing while silver haired was coming closer. "Kakuzu.. I.. I wanna apologize." Hidan murmured. "It was my fault that you didn't feel good.. And.. I.. I want to retrieve things.."  
"I felt good." Kakuzu said crossing his arms. "Don't care about it."  
"I do care, Kakuzu." Hidan stopped right in front of Kakuzu. His fragile hands reached to wide shoulders of Kakuzu as he moved on taller shinobi's lap. He lowered his hips onto Kakuzu and reached his mate's half hard member, placed its tip against his enterance and pushed himself down completely. When the uncomfortable feeling has gone, Hidan hold Kakuzu's sleeveless top, pulled it off with a sudden move. His hands wandered over the wide chest and hard abdominal muscles. "Damn.. I have been urging to touch you for a damn long time." Hidan smiled softly while Kakuzu was watching him stunned. Whiteish pale hands pulled the mask and the hood of Kakuzu off, Hidan lowered his head onto Kakuzu's, he placed a soft kiss on the edge of his lips where the stitches start. Taller guy put his hands on the sides of Hidan's chest. His thumbs wandered on the soft pink nipples of Hidan until he heard moans from silver haired. Hidan trembled out of pleasure, buried his head on Kakuzu's neck started sucking, biting and licking the rough skin of his mate. Kakuzu lowered his hands with a smirk, he grabbed Hidan's hips and pulled them up little bit then pushed down again, showed the way that Hidan should follow. Silver haired obeyed, he started doing what he was shown. "Faster.." Kakuzu pushed him down with a harsh move while Hidan was pulling himself up. Silver haired cried out lovely and pushed his hands into Kakuzu's melted chocolate colored hair. "Fu~ck!"  
When he lifted his hips once more Kakuzu commanded "Hold still" and started pounding inside the tight warmness over and over. "Haa-ahh!" Hidan's body was curled up while Kakuzu's thick member was penetrating his hole with an incredible speed. "I have to admit Hidan." Kakuzu panted slightly. "You're becoming cuter when you make that face."  
" Ahh! Kakuzu! More! Nghhaa! Moo~re! Deeper! Nhhaaaa! Ahhh!"  
Kakuzu reached the nipples of silver haired to tease them, caused smaller guy to cry out. "N-not there! Stop! Or I- I can't mhhh!" Hidan held his own manhood tightly, pressed his thumb on the tip.  
"Don't push yourself."  
"Kakuzu.." Hidan exhaled into Kakuzu's hear with a tearly voice. "Do me harder.. M-make me.. Make me your sex slave.."  
"Hidan.." Kakuzu smirked darkly as his hips gained speed. "You can't handle that."  
"Kakuzuu~hh"  
"Come, right now.. With me.." Kakuzu bit the skin of silver haired's neck, sucked it hard.  
"Oh, fuck.. Ah ah ahh.. *gulp* A-aahh! H-haaaaa!" Hidan cried out trembling. Kakuzu pulled the hand of smaller guy away, wrapped his hand around the lenght.

"K-kakuzu.." Hidan panted, put his hand on Kakuzu's cheek.. "But this time.. Come.." His fascinating violet eyes were closed with a pleasureful quiver.. "I-inside.. Me.."  
"Hidan.." Kakuzu pulled Hidan's head closer and bit the lower lip of smaller guy. With a loveful groan, Hidan pushed his hips down as much as he can when Kakuzu thrusted inside for the last time. "Ohh.." After climaxing, Hidan's head fell on taller guy's shoulder, eyes tightly shut.

"Hidan?.." Kakuzu poked the silver haired softly but had no response in return.. "Brat.." He tilted his head backwards smiling while Hidan was getting comfortable on his lap.

"Kuzu... Lemme sleep here tonight..."

"... Okay... "

**Yaaaaay The End! I hope you like!~ :)**


End file.
